The Almost Wedding
by sam-s9211
Summary: No one has heard from Logan Reese in ten years and suddenly, here he is wanting to claim back the one thing he lost...


SEVEN MONTHS AGO…

He bent down on one knee and looked into Quinn's eyes. "Quinn Pensky, will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Quinn smiled, this was what she had always wanted. To love and to be loved in return, "Yes." She nodded, "Yes."

The restaurant erupted in applause as the happy couple shared a kiss.

PRESENT DAY:

Quinn Pensky stared at herself in the mirror, "I'm so nervous, why am I so nervous?" Quinn asked.

"Aw Quinny, don't be nervous! You love him, he loves you. Everything will turn out to be great! It's going to be one awesome wedding! I can _feel_ it." Zoey Brooks didn't know how wrong she was.

Lola Martinez nodded in agreement, "Besides, I'm your maid of honor. Nothing will go wrong today. I promise you."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I trust you guys."

A knock on the door made Quinn jump nervously. Lola laughed, "Relax Quinn, that was just the door making sounds." She went to answer it.

"It's time." The wedding planner was standing in the doorway ushering Zoey and Lola out the door.

INSIDE THE SANCTUARY:

The music started playing, the once noisy room suddenly became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Heads turned to watch the beautiful bride walk into the next chapter of her life.

Quinn could feel the butterflies flapping noisily around in her stomach. _Everything's going to be okay. _She thought to herself trying to calm her down as she took one step closer to the man she loved.

She finally reached the altar and her fiancée was ready to help her up those steps. That was when he noticed to anxious look on her face, "You okay?" He asked.

Quinn nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, it must be those poached eggs I ate for breakfast." She lied.

He seemed to let that slide and nodded for the pastor to start. The pastor cleared his throat and began, "We are gathered here today to witness the joyous union of Quinn Pensky and Glenn Mitchell. If anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do!" A voice in the back of the church shouted.

Gasps echoed throughout the sanctuary and voices were protesting against this madness. Chase Matthews turned to get a better look at the drama unfolding around him and gasped, "Michael, is that…?" He asked.

Michael Barrett who wasn't really paying attention turned to see who his best friend was talking about and looked like he saw a ghost, "That can't be…" He nudged his wife Lisa Perkins-Barrett and by the looks of the expression on her face, he knew he was right. He turned to face the altar looking up at the girls, Zoey's jaw was dropped and Lola had marched off to deal with it. "No, let him stay." Quinn ordered.

Lola stopped in the middle of the aisle and backed up listening to her boss of the day.

"I just wanted to say something," Logan Reese said, and when there was silence, he continued, "I'm not here to take you back. If you're happy with Glenn then by all means, marry him. You deserve him. You don't deserve someone who runs at the first sign of trouble and never comes back. That guy is an idiot. All I want you to know is that thanks to you, I've become a better person. Since we've gotten together, I changed who I am so you can have a boyfriend who you can truly love. I hated who I was before you came along and swept me off my feet. I just wanted to thank you for changing me into a better man. I know this is long overdue but…I love you Quinn Pensky. Always have, and always will." With that, Logan bowed his head and walked away.

Chaos erupted throughout the church. At that point, mostly everyone was staring up at the bride. Quinn was quite in shock, Logan Reese had no right to come marching up to tell her _he loved her_ after ten years of no communication!

Glenn looked at Quinn, "It's up to you babe," he said, "I love you, but I also know you will always have feelings for him. You can go if you want to. I won't stop you."

Quinn stood at the altar with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted to just stomp up to Logan and slap him across the face for saying those things. The other half of her wanted to jump in his arms and kiss those lips she realized she missed.

Thankfully, Quinn had chosen her maid of honor wisely. Lola was quick on her feet. She grabbed Quinn by the arm and went, "Excuse us."

Zoey was quick on her feet too following closely behind, she snapped at Chase and Michael to follow them. Once outside, everyone was in chaos. "Guys! GUYS!" Lola piped everyone down. "This is all solvable. Quinn, do you love Glenn?" She asked.

Quinn nodded, she was still in shock to speak.

"Okay, let me ask you this. Do you still love Logan?" Lola asked again.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know," She managed to say, "I'm pretty sure I do."

"Follow your heart Quinn. If it leads you to Glenn, go up and get married. If it leads you to Logan, leave with him." Zoey urged.

"We're going to look for Logan." Chase said.

Chase and Michael found Logan sitting on a bench in the front of the church. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to show himself after ten years." Michael greeted Logan.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call, or write." Logan said apologetically while looking at his shoes.

"You broke her heart," Chase commented, "and now you crash a wedding to tell her that you want her back."

Logan shook his head, "I didn't say I wanted her back, I just said I wanted what was best for her."

"Yeah, which you're hoping is you. Am I right?" Michael asked.

Logan nodded still fixated on his feet. "I'm an idiot. Why did I ever think she'd come back to me after what I did?"

"You're not an idiot," A voice that was not Chase or Michael's said, "I'm the idiot for giving you a second chance."

Logan finally looked up and into Quinn's eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Chase and Michael were just as shocked, "Yeah Quinn, I mean what about Glenn?" Chase asked.

"Glenn told me to do this. He knows I still love Logan." Quinn said without taking her eyes off Logan.

Logan's smile never left his face as he sped walked over to Quinn and kissed her. "I will never leave you again."

Quinn smiled, "And I will never be engaged to any man who isn't you again."

Quinn meant it, at that moment when her lips touched his, she knew the big mistake she made by saying yes. Quinn was where she was supposed to be now: in Logan's arms and she was never going to leave.


End file.
